Dark Heart
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Sara has been coping on her own since Grissom asked for a divorce. When he comes back she is fighting through the bitterness and anger he left.


Grissom walked into the building for the first time in a year. He sighed looking around seeing nothing had changed. Judy the receptionist at the front desk saw him and ran around the desk to hug him.

"Your back!" She said "I am so glad to see you again."

"It's good to see you. Do you know where Sara is?"

"I think she left with Greg." She said

"I think I want to walk around. Can I have a pass?"

She handed him one and he pinned it on his coat.

"Does this mean you are coming back to work?"

"No, I just hadn't seen Sara for a while."

"Oh." She said, a little disappointed.

He waved at her then walked past looking down the hallway.

I came back in with Greg seeing Judy waving at me to come to the desk.

"Sara, I am glad you're here. There is a surprise for you."

"A surprise….for me?" I asked, looking over at Greg who raised an eyebrow.

"I probably shouldn't say anything, but he came to see you."

"Who?"

"Mr. Grissom."

"Grissom, he's here?" I asked, watching her nod smiling.

Greg looked at me as we walked down the hallway.

"You okay?" He asked

"Why is he here?"

"He missed you."

"Your forgetting we are not married anymore at his request." I said

"Maybe he wants to get back together."

"Grissom is not like that."

Catherine walked into trace finding Greg and I waiting for results. I looked over at her as she motioned me over.

"I'll be right back." I said

"Take your time." Greg said

I walked over to her.

"Sara, Gil is in my office waiting for you to come back so you two can talk."

"I'm busy."

"I'll help Greg and you go and talk to him." She said, pushing me out in the hallway.

"We said everything already."

"Obviously something is bothering him. He just wants to talk."

I sighed turning to walk to her office. I slowly walked over seeing him sitting in a chair waiting. He looked handsome and my heart fluttered a little at seeing him again. I walked in shutting the door making him turn seeing me.

"Hey." He said, standing.

"What do you want?" I asked, staying where I was.

"Sit down."

I looked at him as I walked over sitting down near him. He sat down rubbing his hands together.

"Sara….I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay." I said

"Last time we talked…we were both a little harsh."

I watched him slowly reach over trying to hold my hand. I pulled it away looking at him.

"I have to work." I said, getting up.

"We are not done talking." He said

"I think you talked enough last time we saw each other." I said, leaving.

Catherine watched me come back in to trace looking at Greg who had the results.

"It is over already?" She asked

"Yes it is." I said

She walked out leaving us.

"I don't want to talk." I said, as Greg looked at me.

"Okay."

After shift I was exhausted thinking about Grissom. I parked outside my place getting out seeing Grissom coming down the front stairs seeing me.

I stepped up on the curb looking at him.

"Now your stalking me?"

"I am not done talking." He said

"Let me quote you…Sara, I think we should divorce. We are at different places now and I think it is better if we don't see each other again."

"Sara." He said

I walked past him up the stairs.

"I assume when you said we don't see each other again that meant never." I said

He followed me up the stairs to my door.

"Your not coming in." I said

"Then I will say what I came here for." He said "I have thought about it awhile and I can't let you go."

"That's touching."

"Your not listening." He said

"Did you listen last time when I phoned you and said I was in trouble here and I needed you?" I asked

"I was on a dig. I couldn't just leave. You have to know I did want to help you."

"You can help me now by leaving." I said, getting my key. I put it into the lock stopping. "You know, not seeing you come through that door when I needed you the most was heartbreaking. I realized I had come to rely on you and it was then I saw that you didn't love me the way I loved you."

He stared at me as I looked at him.

"Then when you said we should break up it just destroyed the rest of that love. You can't take back those words. Go home Grissom and leave me be." I said, before going inside.

I closed the door laying my head against it wanting to cry.

The next shift my mind was elsewhere. I could not concentrate thinking about Grissom. Part of me wanted to see him again the other part wanted to see him under my tires.

By the end of the shift I had a headache. I came out to the car in the parking lot glancing over seeing Grissom talking to Brass to my right. I stopped looking at him seeing him look over at me. I quickly walked over to my car dropping my keys to the ground. Sighing I looked around for them hearing someone walking over. Grissom bent over lifting the keys up to me.

"Thank's." I said, taking them.

"Just getting off?" He asked

"Making conversation?" I asked

"Trying to." He said

I glanced at him seeing he was looking at me.

"What?" I said

"Nothing."

"Well I have to go." I said

"Me to, back to Paris tonight." He said

He turned and walked away. I put my head on the window sighing. He was halfway to his car when he heard me running over. I stopped short as he turned looking at me.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." I said

"Goodbye." He said

He watched me look around.

"Anything else?" He asked

My hand went to his arm pulling him around the building so we could have a little privacy. I pushed him against the wall.

"You can't just go when we are in the middle of a fight." I said

"Are we? I thought we were done." He said

"You had your say and now it's my turn."

"Okay."

He watched me as I tried to think of what to say. I finally stopped trying to say anything and kissed him. It was just like it used to be. His soft lips against mine. I grasp his hair and neck as he put his arms around me. His mind went blank the minute my lips touched his. Nothing else mattered.

I moved back opening my eyes looking into his blue ones.

"Have a safe trip." I said, leaving his embrace and walking away. He watched me go still reeling from the kiss.

Greg and Nick took me to a bar. I sat between them drinking shots.

"He comes back after telling me he doesn't want me." I said

"Maybe he wants you back." Greg said

"I am not here for him anymore…another." I said, to the bartender.

"Sara, Grissom is not normal….you were probably the first love he has ever had. Of course he is going to mess it up…he's Grissom." Nick said

I gulped down another shot sighing.

"I don't want to be here just for an occasional bed call. I am…was his wife."

"He loves you…there has never been anyone he has loved more." Greg said

I had another shot.

"I should go to his hotel and tell him."

"You should." Nick said

"I am going to." I said, almost tripping on the stool. I called a taxi and drove to the Mirage. Grissom was packing when I knocked. He walked over to the door opening it seeing me leaning against the door.

"Hello." He said

"I came to tell you off." I said, pushing him in the room. I shut the door looking at him.

"Okay, go ahead."

"First of all you are no picnic." I said, walking over poking him with my finger. "You called me and I expected you to ride in and save you….me."

"I told you why I could not." He said

"Don't give me that…you could have come. You just didn't love you enough…I mean me."

"Have you been drinking?" He asked

"I have had a few shots…don't change the subject."

"Sorry."

I looked around plopping down on his bed.

"I am just going to rest a moment."

He walked over sitting down as well.

"We made a mess of things."

"We?" I said

"I mean me." He said

I stood up slowly leaning over to balance myself on the bed.

"You said it…Well I am going to go now."

He stood watching me let go of the bed and look at him.

"Goodbye." I said, holding out a hand. He took my hand in his shaking it.

"Goodbye."

I looked down at our hands and I pulled my hand away from his. I walked to the door feeling him come over. I turned leaning against the door.

"Sara, why don't I take you in my rented car to your house?"

"All right." I said

He nodded walking over to get his keys. We got into his car and he drove us down the street. We parked outside my place and he came around the car to help me out. I made him let me go as I walked slowly to the stairs. I stopped looking up at the building.

"What's wrong?" He asked, walking over.

"I never realized how high up this place is." I said

"Want me to carry you?"

"No!" I yelled, walking up. He followed behind me.

On the last set of stairs I stumbled finally sitting on the step.

"Let me help you." He said, taking my arm helping me up. I put my arms around his neck looking at him.

"I am so glad you're here."

"Me to." He said

"I love you."

"I love you to." He said, making me let him go so we could walk. He opened the door to my place letting me in. "Time for bed."

I let him lead me to where my bedroom was then he began to take my clothes off. I sat on the bed letting him untie my shoes slipping them off. I put my hands on his cheeks kissing him. He broke the kiss pushing me back on the bed covering me.

He touched my hair looking at me.

"I have to go."

"Paris." I said

"Yes. Sara, we will talk later on."

I closed my eyes as he leaned down kissing my head then he walked out. I woke up the later as if nothing had happened. Grissom left and I felt a void in my life.

A month later I had the evening off. The doorbell went off as I was cooking. I turned off the stove and walked over to the door peeking out not seeing anyone. I opened the door seeing Grissom standing there.

"Hey." He said

I just stood there staring at him. He waited as I recovered.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came back."

"Why?"

"To see you."

"Me?"

"Yes, can I come in?"

I moved watching him come in. He looked at me as I closed the door facing him.

"Something smells good." He said

"I was making dinner." I said

He came closer to me and I backed up.

"What are you doing now?"

"Saying hello." He said, leaning over kissing me. He moved back, but I caught his lips again. This time the kiss grew more passionate. He moved back looking at me. I let out a breath looking at him. He let me go watching me get hold of myself. I opened the door motioning him out.

"What are you cooking?" He asked, walking over to the kitchen. I sighed closing the door walking over seeing him standing by the stove.

"I am making spaghetti." I said

"I could eat if you have enough?"

I turned the stove on again and stirred the sauce.

"You came all the way here to kiss me and eat food?"

"No I came here to tell you that I am sorry."

"Sorry?" I said, looking down at the sauce.

"Yes. What I did was uncalled for and all I can say is that I thought I was doing you a favor." He said

I stopped stirring the sauce looking at him.

"Before you start yelling let me tell you that the reason I gave you up was because I felt insecure about us. You are here alone and I am in Paris. I kept thinking who you were seeing and it drove me insane. I knew at any moment I could lose you." He said, reaching up touching my cheek.

"Grissom, have you ever heard of a word called trust. I have never cheated on you and I never will and I would hope that you would never cheat on me." I said, walking to the living room.

"Sara, you know I would never do that, but I just thought….I am not getting any younger."

I sighed looking at him. I walked over to him standing in front of him.

"Grissom, I married you because I loved you and age did nothing to discourage me. I was never as happy as I was with you."

"What do we do?" He asked

I reached up touching his coat.

"I need time to think about this."

He nodded understanding.

He agreed to let me think about things. I went to work the next week still going over the thoughts of Grissom. My distraction did not hamper my job. After a week of working on a ten car pile-up on the highway I was bushed and thirsty. Nick and I went to a bar and because of that I had to take a taxi. As I climbed the stairs to the apartment I noticed that my front door opened and there stood Grissom.

"Sara, I tried calling you."

"I was…busy." I said, walking over to him touching his shirt. "When did you get here?"

"A few hours ago." He said, watching me smile. "Are you drunk?"

I looked into his eyes seeing them search mine.

"Drunk?" I asked "I just had one drink, to help me sleep."

"How many times did you refill it?"

I pushed him into my place closing the door unbuttoning his shirt.

"I think we should retire." I said

He reached up stopping me.

"You should get some sleep."

"I am not tired." I said, trying to undo his buttons. He stopped me again.

"Sara, no." He said "I came to hear your answer."

I watched him move over to the kitchen counter looking at me.

"Have you made a decision?"

I looked down then I looked back at him. He waited watching me walk over.

"Would you hold me?"

He seemed confused by my request at first then he sighed reaching out to me. I let myself move in putting my head against his chest. His heart beat was slow and calm.

"Grissom, I have been running from you, and now….I can't run anymore."

He lifted my head to look into my eyes.

"You needn't run from me, Sara."

I sniffed feeling a tear go down my cheek.

"I want you back, Grissom."

He nodded holding me closer.

"I love you Sara."

That made me cry harder as I clutched his shirt.

I moved in bed taking a breath turning to see Grissom beside me. His chest was bare and attractive to look at. As he breathed in slowly I reached over touching his chest going over the flatness of it. Obviously he had lost some weight. I went down to his belly button and he moved opening his eyes looking at me.

"Hey." He said

"Hey." I said, softly.

He blinked breathing quietly moving his hand over to my arm. He tickled it as he stared at me.

"What now?" I asked

"That's to far ahead." He said, moving over kissing me.

I was so caught up in his lips that I neglected to think about what his hands were doing. He moved back smiling at me as I moved to my side.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"With what?" He asked

"With your hand?"

He watched me move my hand down clasping his hand making him stop.

"Oh, that hand."

I kissed him letting go of his hand rolling him over. He moaned as I straddled his stomach moving back to look down at him.

"You are being naughty, Doctor Grissom."

"What are you going to do about it, Miss. Sidle?" He asked, smiling.

"You'll see." I said, kissing him. He pulled me down against him making me moan. We became lost in each other groping for bare skin.

My phone started ringing as I continued to kiss him. He looked over at the phone on the nightstand as I moved my lips down his neck.

"Ignore it." I said, between kisses.

"Could be important." He said

"I don't care." I said, kissing his chest. Grissom closed his eyes feeling my lips capture the bare skin on his chest. He sighed looking down at me.

My cell went off again. Grissom watched me sigh reaching for my phone and answer as I still laid across Grissom.

"Sidle." I answered, feeling Grissom touch my back. "What?"

He watched me move off him to listen. I touched his hand on my thigh.

"No, I'll be there." I said "Bye."

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Another scene and there is nobody to work it." I said, getting out of bed. He watched me get dressed then I leaned down kissing him.

"Be careful." He said

"Okay."

He watched me go then he looked at the ceiling.

I walked with Catherine up the hill to a downed telephone pole. The smell of burnt hair and skin was strong. Brass pointed at the pole. I swallowed seeing a dead person tangled up in the wires with a parachute.

"It must have been painful and fast." Brass said

"It never is painless." Catherine said

I looked around as the officer stood well away from the scene.

"Power has been shut off." He said

Catherine and I snapped on some gloves and proceeded to the scene. Grissom heard the front door open and shut. He came out of the bathroom seeing me lying on the couch sleeping. Walking over he lifted my leg up on the couch. I jumped up breathing fast looking at him.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah…I just forgot you were here." I said, touching my head.

"Hard shift?" He asked, sitting on the couch.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said

He reached over touching my hair.

"I am so tired." I said, yawning.

"Why don't you lie down on the couch and sleep?"

I went down without a fight. He moved putting a blanket over me then he leaned over kissing my head. When I woke again I could smell food. Moving I heard him talking to someone with him in the kitchen.

"You should come back, Gil. There is an opening." Brass said, before taking a drink of coffee.

"As much as I miss the lab, I don't think I could do that anymore. I left with a plan." He said, as he stirred some sauce on the stove.

"Ecklie is leaving his position. You could take his job."

"Could you see me sitting behind a desk all the time?"

"Yes, and I think you would do a better job then he did."

Grissom chuckled shaking his head.

"Think about Sara."

"I am thinking about her, Jim. I have caused her a lot of pain over the years and I am sure that she is a lot happier without me there."

"I don't think so. When you were there everyone was happier." He said, setting his cup down on the counter. "I have to get home to sleep."

"I will call you later." Grissom said

"Hey Sara." Brass said, walking out to the front door. I walked in the kitchen looking at Grissom hearing the front door shut. Grissom looked at me as he stirred the sauce.

"Hungry?"

"Why don't you come back?" I asked

"Lots of reasons." Grissoms said, as he looked down at the pot. "The first being that I have plans."

"I wouldn't mind if you came back. I would actually like it."

"Sara, we have just gotten back together and for now I am only interested in this, not working behind a desk. Coming back is a big decision, and I need time to think about it."

I nodded hugging him then I left him to go change. He watched me go as he leaned back against the counter sighing.

He left to go back to Paris then within a few weeks he was back. I watched him working from his laptop at night making plans. One evening that I had off he closed his computer and walked over to sit next to me on the couch. I flipped through the channels searching for something that was not news or something sad. He looked over at me then back at the TV. I settled on something and set the remote down as I chewed on my thumb nail.

Grissom sighed putting his feet up on the coffee table. I looked over at him then back at the TV.

"We need a bigger place." He said

"Why?" I asked

"A house that is somewhere close to the lab." He said

"I like it here." I said

He looked over at me.

"I do to, but we are living with boxes that should be unpacked and put away."

I looked at him.

"We could rent a storage garage."

He looked back at the TV shaking his head.

"I have one already."

"You just want to move." I said

"Yes, I do." He said, looking back at me.

"I hate looking and packing." I said

"I can find us a place."

"Okay." I said

He smiled looking back at the TV. Grissom went on a search for the perfect house. I listened as he told me about some then he would go out again looking. I came home after a hard shift finding him packing things in boxes.

"What are you doing?" I asked, walking over.

"I signed papers for a house and I am now packing." He said

"What house?" I asked

"It is very near the lab, four bedrooms, four bathrooms, and a swimming pool." He said

"Can we look at it?" I asked "Or am I going to have to wait?"

He looked at me noticing the tone I had in my voice.

"Sara, you said okay to have me find a house. I found the house and now it is ours. I am getting a tone from you that make's me think you do not like this."

"I don't have a tone. I was just thinking you would actually let me see the house before signing anything."

"I don't see the issue here. I told you what each house was like and you just nodded."

"Never mind." I said, sighing walking past him. He watched me go to the bedroom. He came in seeing me in bed lying on my side away from him. I felt him climb on the bed lying down beside me putting his arm around my waist.

"What's wrong?" He asked

I looked at the wall touching the pillow.

"Are you really mad about the house, or something else?" He asked

"I got into a fight with Catherine." I said

"What about?"

"A victim, she was raped and beaten put into a trash bag and left in a parking garage. Catherine told me that she was a Jane Doe, so I tried to look her up on the computer. Catherine said that I am to obsessive and we got into a huge argument. She reports me to Ecklie and I was suspended."

"I'm sorry." He said

I turned facing him. He smoothed back my hair looking at me.

"I didn't mean taking it out on you."

"That's all right."

"Do you think I am obsessive?" I asked

"I think you can become obsessive. Remember that woman that you visited in the hospital?"

"Yes."

"You have a kind heart and that can be a bad thing in your line of work. It is right to care, but taking it to the extreme can lead to burn out."

I moved closer to him cocooning into his chest. He kissed my head holding me. We packed then moved to the new house. Grissom opened the front door allowing me in for the first time. Even I had to admit he picked a nice house. The pool in the back was wonderful. We unpacked some then had a pizza. Grissom led me into our new bedroom shutting the door.

A few weeks later I was getting ready to work. Grissom was tapping a nail in the wall in the living room glancing over seeing me coming down the stairs.

"I can't find my keys!" I said, walking around.

"They are on the kitchen island." He said, as he hung the picture up.

"Thank's." I said, running to the kitchen. Grissom stepped back looking at the picture. He heard my keys falling to the floor.

"Sara?" He called

When I didn't answer he walked over to the door opening it seeing I was holding my head and stomach.

"You okay?" He asked, coming in.

"I don't know…I suddenly felt dizzy and sick." I said

"Why don't you sit down?" He said, touching my arm.

"I don't have time." I said

He leaned down picking up the keys looking at me.

"I'm okay." I said, recovering taking the keys.

"Your sure?"

"Yeah." I said, kissing him then zooming past.

Greg came into the lounge at the lab seeing me looking at the half eaten apple in my hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I..think I am going to throw up!" I said, turning to the sink throwing up. Greg winched watching me. I stopped taking a breath shaking.

"Sara, maybe you should go home."

"No…I'll be okay." I said, walking past him to the bathroom. Catherine came into the bathroom seeing me sitting on the floor with my eyes closed leaning my head back against the wall.

"Sara?"

I opened my eyes seeing her.

"You okay?" She asked, walking over kneeling down looking at me.

"Yeah."

"Greg said you threw up."

"I did, but I am fine now." I said

"I think you should go home." She said, helping me up.

"I will be fine." I said, avoiding her concerned gaze.

"You don't look fine to me. I want you to go home and get some rest."

Rather than argue with her I went home. Grissom was waiting for me obviously phoned by Catherine. I came in seeing he had keys in his hand.

"Hey." I said

"You and I are going to the Doctor."

"Gris, I am fine." I said, sighing.

He took my arm giving me a look pulling me out the door. I sat on an exam room table waiting with Grissom. The doctor came in with a file.

"Miss. Sidle I have your results."

Grissom stood looking at him.

"You are expecting, congratulations." He said, smiling. I opened my mouth looking at him in shock.

"What?" I said

Grissom looked as shocked as I did.

"You are expecting." He said, again.

"Thank you." Grissom said

"You will need to contact you Doctor and make an appointment."

He left quickly as Grissom looked at me still in shock.

"Grissom, I can't be pregnant! What am I going to do?" I said, on my way to hyperventilating. Grissom came over touching my cheeks.

"Sara, calm down." He said, putting his head against mine. "Honey, it will be all right."

"You don't know that."

He lifted my face.

"Do you trust me?" He asked

"Of course."

"Then trust me that we are going to fine." He said

I took a breath nodding at him.

My mind was still reeling from the news and I was afraid. Grissom went to work on planning one of the other bedrooms as a baby room and he would not let me see what he was doing. As the months progressed with each passing day I became more and more stressed. The thought that I could be like my mother scared me.

Grissom was painting the room when his cell phone went off. He put the brush down coming down the ladder grabbing his phone.

"Grissom." He said, looking at the wall.

"Gil, its Catherine. I just told Sara to go home."

"Why? Is she all right?" Grissom asked, coming out of the room closing the door.

"She fainted at the lab. I don't think she is taking care of herself." She said, worried. "Can you talk to her?"

"Of course I will." He said

I opened the door seeing him standing by the kitchen door looking at me.

"Hey." I said, walking over.

"Hey." He said, looking me over. "How was your day?"

"Fine." I said, kissing him. His hand went down to my round stomach. He looked down as his hands moved over my belly.

"Why are you home early?"

He raised his head looking at me.

"I finished the case and I told Catherine I wanted to come home." I said, walking past him to the kitchen to get some water. He came in leaning against the wall. I turned as I sipped water from a glass. "What is that look for?"

"I didn't know I had one."

"You have a supervisor going to lecture expression."

"Catherine called me." He said

"Oh, that's it." I said, leaning back against the counter.

"She said you fainted."

"I didn't faint." I said, putting the glass down and walking to the door. Grissom barred my way out.

"What did you do?"

"I tripped and fell it was nothing." I said, looking at him.

"Sara." He said, pulling me to face him. "I am not going to lecture you about this, but I am going to make you promise that you will take care of yourself."

"I promise." I said

He let me go to leave the kitchen.

I sat up in bed later touching my stomach feeling pains. Grissom slept on his side facing me. I slid out of bed going to the bathroom. He moved touching my side not feeling me there.

"Sara?" He called, sitting up seeing the light to the bathroom on. As he walked over he could hear me throw up. "Sara?"

I coughed standing wiping my mouth. He watched me open the door sweating. He reached over looking at me very concerned.

"Honey, you don't look good."

"I just…felt a little sick." I said

He helped me into bed and then got a cold cloth putting it on my head. I winched touching my stomach.

"Sara, I think we should go to the hospital."

"No, I'll be fine." I said

He watched me look up at the ceiling taking some breaths.

"I've been afraid." I said

"Why?"

"My mother."

"Sara, you have nothing to worry about. I told you once that the murder gene is not real." He said, sighing.

I sat up some looking at him.

"I keep thinking about how I act towards children. I am not maternal. What if I drop the baby? Or lose it? What the baby has something wrong with it?"

He pulled me to him hugging me.

"I know you are scared. I am scared to, but I also know that if I take it one day at a time that I will get better. You can't be an expert the first time."

"But…."

He put his hand over my mouth.

"No more but's….this baby will change our lives and we will be good parents." He said "Don't stress about this."

I felt better after we talked. He made me rest and eat good meals. When I came home he would put me on the couch and massaged my feet.

At nine months I felt huge even though according to Grissom I was not. As I napped in the bedroom I woke to a pain in my back. I sat up rubbing the spot thinking I just slept in the same position to long. Grissom was working at his laptop when I came out.

"I think we need a new mattress." I said

"That one is only a few months old." He said

"Well it's giving me back aches." I said, going to the kitchen. He walked over seeing me rubbing my back looking in the fridge. "Did I finish the ice cream?"

"I think so." He said "Let me see."

I moved out of the way so he could look inside. He closed it looking over at me.

"I think you did."

"Great!" I said, walking past him to the living room. "Owe!"

"What's wrong?" He asked, joining me.

"My back really hurts." I said, sitting on the couch. "Can you rub it?"

"I think we should go to the hospital." He said

"Grissom."

"Sara, we are going." He said

I sighed knowing it was just back pain. Once we got there however the pain was in the front. They took me into a patient's room. Grissom sat on the bed holding my hand as I went through contractions.

"It hurt's!" I cried

"Just remember to breathe, Sara."

"Grissom, I can promise that we are never having sex again." I said

"Never say never." He said

I laid back closing my eyes resting.

"It's over."

He looked at his watch as I sighed. Ten minutes later I moved tightly holding on to Grissom's hand.

"It's happening again!" I said

"Breathe." He said

"You are never touching me, ever!" I shouted, arching my back as the pain intensified. "I can't do this!"

"Sara, you are doing a good job, don't quit." He said

"Get it out of me!"

"Breathe."

I settled down again. Grissom looked at me concerned.

The doctor came in checking me. I felt another contraction while he was there. Grissom watched me move in pain trying to breathe. The doctor checked my vitals watching me then he looked at Grissom.

"Mr. Grissom can I talk to you outside?"

"Yes." He said, standing.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked

"Ssh, I will be right back." Grissom said, before kissing me.

He walked out facing the Doctor.

"Is something wrong?"

"Sara is not contracting as much as she should be. With the contractions getting worse each time I think we should think about a c section."

Grissom nodded thinking.

"I would like to do it as soon as we can."

"Okay." He said

The doctor nodded leaving. Grissom came back in seeing me breathing fast in pain.

"What's…wrong?"

He took my hand.

"Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all."

"The…baby!" I said, touching my stomach.

"There is nothing wrong. The doctor wants to do a c section."

"Why?" I asked, scared.

"You are not contracting as well as you should. He said it would be best to do the c section."

"I'm scared." I said

Grissom kissed my head.

"Honey, don't worry. I will be there with you. They do this hundreds of times a day. You are going to be just fine."

I nodded looking at him.

The doctor came in with nurses prepping me. I was taken to a room and given something for the pain. Grissom in hospital clothes held my hand looking at me as the doctor went to work.

The baby cry made him look away from me to see what was happening. The doctor gave the baby to a nurse who then walked over and showed us the baby.

Grissom looked at his baby. I touched the baby's hand. I smiled at the baby.

"It's a girl." The doctor said

I watched Grissom nod obviously overwhelmed with emotion. He leaned over kissing me. We came home two days later bringing our daughter Isabella home. I put her down in her crib coming out of her room. Grissom laid on the couch dozing. I came down smiling at him walking over I sat down on the couch leaning over kissing his lips. He moved kissing me back opening his eyes as I moved back looking at him.

"Are you happy?" He asked

"I didn't think I would ever be, but yeah I am very happy."

"Me to." He said, pulling me down kissing me. I stopped kissing him smiling.

"Your hand is moving again."

"This hand?" He asked, raising his right hand.

"Yes that one."

"Hmm." He said, kissing me again.


End file.
